This invention relates to an aromatic travel mask, and in particular to a disposable air filtration mask that includes a small activatable aromatic packet and comfort accessories including earplugs and an eye flap for use during napping.
This invention provides a solution for the concern of many modern travelers who travel by airplane, ship, bus or train in a closed environment with recycled air. In addition to the normal closed quarters of the modern travel environment, many carriers are closely regulating the quantity of fresh outside air that is mixed with recirculated air in the passenger compartment.
Use of recirculate air is particularly prevalent in air travel where added external air is typically extracted from engine compressors thereby reducing the efficiency of the engine and increasing the fuel costs and ultimate costs in travel. The cost effectiveness of utilizing recirculated air in ship, train and bus travel is also an important consideration, particularly when the outside air is either cold or hot thereby requiring heating or cooling before the new change of air is circulated.
The use of the invented aromatic travel mask ensures that a passenger is reasonably protected from inhaling microbes, pollens and allergens. In addition, for many travelers, the journey is best spent dozing or sleeping. The use of a disposable travel mask having a small aroma packet to infuse the mask with a pleasant aroma transforms the experience of wearing a filtration mask into one that is positive and beneficial. The aroma packet that is attached inside of the mask near the nose area and can be activated at the time of using the mask to ensure a fresh aroma that has not faded while the masks have been stored. The addition of earplugs incorporated on the headband of the aroma mask enables the wearer to isolate themselves from the noise of the travel compartment and enjoy a serene doze or nap. Additionally, to aid in napping, the aroma mask is preferably provided with an eye flap that can be positioned to block light to the eyes and improve the opportunity for sleep or isolation from the cabin environment. The mask is preferably provided with markings which may be in the form of amusing characters, advertising or slogans and the like to encourage use of the aromatic travel mask.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a filtration mask that can reduce or eliminate the inhalation of possible detrimental microbes, pollens and allergens when traveling on a common carrier.
It is also an object of this invention that the filtration mask be disposable and equipped with a small aroma packet to provide herbal aroma therapy or simply a pleasant smell while wearing the mask.
Furthermore, it is an object of this invention to include a headband for maintaining the mask in position wherein the headband includes slidable or adjustable earplugs for suppressing noise.
In addition, it is an object of this invention to include a contoured and moldable eye flap that can be placed in position covering the eyes while wearing the filtration mask to suppress light and aid in napping.
Also, it is an object of this invention to include markings on the mask that promote use of the mask.
These and other objects of the invention will be disclosed in greater detail in the summary of the invention and in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.
This invention relates to an air filtration mask having an aroma emitting area to provide a pleasant aroma to the wearer of the mask, particularly a traveler on a common carrier. The aromatic travel mask of this invention includes a number of features for the comfort and pleasure of the traveler including adjustable earplugs to block noise and eye flaps to block light, allowing a travel passenger to nap or doze while breathing filtered air that is enhanced with a pleasant aroma.
The aromatic mask has an air-filtration face shield that is constructed and configured to cover the nose and mouth area of a wearer""s face allowing the wearer to breathe filtered air. The aromatic mask has a retainer connected to the face shield to securely hold the face shield against the wearer""s face during use. The retainer is typically elastic with either an elastic headband around the back of the user""s head for formed respirator-type masks, or elastic or string-like ear loops for surgical-type masks.
The face shield has an aroma emitting area that is preferably located between the nose and mouth area of a wearer when wearing the mask. It is understood that the entire face shield can be impregnated with an aroma generating substance. However, because other passengers may be affected by the aroma, it is preferred that the aroma generating substance be a central patch on the inside of the face shield which is practical and cost effective.
In addition to the aroma patch, the aromatic travel mask of this invention preferably includes other features for the comfort and pleasure of the wearer. Attached to the retainer are adjustable earplugs that are used by the wearer to block noise. Also, attached to the face shield is a light blocking flap that is folded against the inside of the face shield. The eye flap or flaps may be raised by the wearer to block light allowing the traveler to nap or doze while enjoying the aromatic mask. The eye flaps preferably include thermal gel packs that can be heated or chilled and inserted into a flap pocket for soothing the eye lid area of the wearer.
Additionally, the face shield of the mask is preferably imprinted with markings in the form of amusing or informative graphics and may include a straw hole to allow the wearer to drink while wearing the mask.
Also, the mask is preferably provided in different colors that may suggest the aroma, for example, yellow for lemon, green for mint, pink for cherry or raspberry, and the like.
These and other features are described in greater detail with reference to the drawings in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of this invention.